


【铁虫】护花使者（下）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827





	【铁虫】护花使者（下）

May还在客厅工作，见他进来放下手头文件站起来：“Honey，吃过饭了吗？”  
Peter点点头：“我遇见了Mr.Stark，一起吃的。”  
“嗯哼，对了，这里有一封信给你，送信的人说被叮嘱告诉你务必拆开不要扔掉，”May从铺满文件的桌子上拾起一封烫金印花的粉色信笺，一脸促狭，“是有什么进展的事吗？”  
Peter脸瞬间白了，他尽量神色如常接过那封信，仿佛有千钧重压的他指尖颤抖：“没有，就是普通的信。”  
May显然不信这话，但她看见Peter脸色却皱起眉，担忧道：“你还好吗？怎么流这么多汗？”  
“我没事！可能刚刚走回来有些热，我先回房了，晚安May！”Peter迅速抹了一把脸，窜进房间关上门。  
他靠在门板上无力地捂住自己的脸，Peter知道这是某种威胁，对方知道自己每次都把信撕掉不看，他不禁又气又惧，深吸了一口气拆开那封信。  
“我很高兴你终于愿意再看我一眼，My darling。为了赞美你天父恩赐的容颜与灵魂，我翻阅了所有莎士比亚和泰戈尔才找到那些瑰丽娟美可比拟的文字，但你不屑一顾。亲爱的，这使我心寒，你使我如被惩罚的西西弗斯，永远重复着徒劳无功的爱。  
可你还对别人展颜，你竟还让那个女孩贴近你，你爱上她了吗？她邀请你去欧洲，是的，欧洲，那么罗曼蒂克的地方，你就要脱离我的掌握去向别人的怀抱。她会侵入你的生活，知道你蜘蛛侠的身份，也许你还会想着她自慰，告诉我你会吗？不不不，也可能是其他任何人，包括那个让你在花前驻足的谁。  
我亲爱的小夜莺，你会在抚摸自己阴茎的时候玩弄自己的后穴吗？让柔软湿热的穴肉绞着自己的手指，幻想是被男人的火热粗壮的老二插入。你咬着下唇喘息，直到红唇如樱桃妖冶，你尽力打开白皙修长的双腿，柔软无骨靠在枕头上把手指往更深处玩弄，可无论如何都不能摸到那处销魂极乐，于是你开始焦虑，蹙着眉泪水在眼眶无力打转，像只欲求不满的发情的兔子把自己搞得湿嗒嗒。因为后面无法满足，你只能揉捏撸动自己的前端获得快感，直到因为射精高潮，你哭喊着某个人的名字把自己陷在床榻里，又开始新一轮的焦虑。  
我可怜的小蜘蛛，于是只有我能满足你，我会用我硬的发疼的阴茎填满你湿透的肉穴，大力肏弄到你哭喊着求饶。可是宝贝我不会停下来，你也不希望我停下，一面抗拒我一面又像个小荡妇不知羞耻地用你的小嘴吞咽我，直到被我的精液灌满肚子。你漂亮的眼睛溢满泪水，像小美人鱼流下的珍珠，我会轻轻勾着你的舌尖邀请你品尝自己的味道，我的阿尔缇弥斯，终于你眼里只看见我。  
我不得不承认自己爱你甚深，它日夜煎熬着我永无宁日，你又何必像躲避阿波罗一样躲藏我？也许我应该把你锁起来，只让你为我一个人唱歌。  
宝贝，请你对着我发誓，除非我拥有你，除非我死无葬身之地，否则不要属于任何人，我不知道失去理智会做出些什么，你也不愿意自己或是谁变成那株月桂树，不是吗？  
——160507117”  
Peter哆嗦着将那封信撕碎扔进垃圾桶，他闭上眼睛仿佛能感觉到谁在一寸寸舔着他的身体，像小蛇从脚踝钻上来，触碰的地方皮肤发烫，带着湿热粘腻的情色。  
他终于受不了了，捂着胃跑进卫生间恶心地干呕起来。  
夜里Peter做了个梦，他真的被关在金子制成的笼子里，身下是猩红的床褥，他跳起来想要逃跑，脚踝的银链却不让他离开。  
然后他被人从后面扑倒，压在身下，男人粗重的鼻息打在颈边激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
那双大手从他衣服伸进去向下握住他的阴茎缓缓揉动，硬挺的性器隔着布料在他臀缝摩擦。  
Peter怕极了，瑟瑟发抖着哭喊放开，但是对方只是加大了玩弄少年性器的力度，直到阴茎颤巍巍硬起来，睾丸被对方搓揉着快感上头，他伏在枕头里哭着射了出来。  
男人将湿漉漉的小兔子翻过来，褪下他的裤子，Peter努力仰起头像看清是谁，月光大盛，照见施暴的男人赫然是Tony Stark，他脸上还带着慵懒温柔的笑意：“kid,你不想要我吗？”  
Peter猛然睁开眼，从床上坐了起来。  
凌晨三点半，整个城市还在沉睡，夜风悄悄从窗外漏进来，吹醒Peter一身冷汗，他掀开被子，内裤湿的一塌糊涂。  
Peter颓然叹了口气，爬起来去换裤子，重新躺在床上却怎么也睡不着了，梦里Tony的触碰似乎还有余温，如果没有醒他们……他打了个寒噤，不敢再想下去，蜷着身子没有安全感的把自己裹紧。

Peter彻底怕了这个变态。  
他成了惊弓之鸟，无论在哪总能感觉到对方的存在，人群的目光让他格外不自在，好像那双眼睛就藏在无数人中间，像狩猎猎物一般静静盯着他。  
Peter也曾登上自己那个很久没用的Twitter账号，向对方再次请求不要再做这些事，但那个账号已经注销了，男人变成了大海中的一滴水，又岂是一只小蜘蛛能抓住的。  
他开始随身携带蜘蛛发射器，哪怕不穿战衣，只有摩挲着手腕银器上浮雕的Stark标志才让他安心一些。  
他绷成一条细线的神经快濒临断绝时终于出事了。  
那是又一次外星人袭击纽约的战斗，Peter正聚精会神将那些蜥蜴一样的外星生物缠绕从大楼踹下去，忽然余光感觉有什么亮光一闪而过。  
他大脑一滞，立马想到了那个跟踪者，就这一分神的功夫，敌人抓住了机会用长剑刺向他腹部。  
Peter急忙躲开，但还是被锋利的剑刃划开了一个狰狞的口子，鲜血很快染湿了战衣。  
他撑着疼抢过对方的剑将敌人穿了个对穿，捂着小腹摇摇晃晃荡着蛛丝落在地面。  
一旁的Natasha立马过来扶起了Peter：“你还好吗？”  
Peter疼得手心直冒冷汗，还是摇头：“我可以忍一忍，不用管我，小心！”  
Natasha抬手一枪解决了偷袭的怪物，她抿着嘴打开通讯频道：“这里有人受伤了，看来需要速战速决。”  
“没事我可以自己走……”  
“你不可以。”Tony隐沉着怒气落了下来，“作战时候分神，你最近实在太松懈了Peter Parker，之后我们要好好算一算账。”  
Peter瑟缩了一下，无助地看向Natasha，女特工耸耸肩，做了个爱莫能助的口型，就再次投入了战场。  
Tony走到他身边，让Friday帮忙做简单止血，他看着少年血淋淋的手深深皱起了眉，有些焦躁在频道里问：“还有多久能解决这群半兽人？”  
“不知道，似乎只要找到复制变异的源头就可以停止他们的繁殖速度。”Steve迟疑道。  
Clint举着弓箭瞄准射击：“我打赌那个东西在他们的飞船上，谁去……”  
他话音未落，就看见一枚小型核弹从悬浮的飞船头穿尾，炸了个四分五裂，几乎是同一瞬间那些还精神抖擞的外星生物惨叫着消失殆尽。  
鹰眼目瞪口呆放下箭，说完了剩下的话：“……解决它。”  
“一劳永逸，好了，问题解决队伍解散。”  
Steve不赞同地开口：“Tony请你下次做这些事前考虑一下，如果那里有什么我们未知的危险怎么办？”  
“可它已经炸了队长，到此结束，你要想和我吵架大厦的门随时敞开，我现在要带Peter回去。”Tony一口气说完关上通讯频道，抄起蜘蛛侠流星一样划过天际消失了。  
剩下几人慢慢聚集在一起望着钢铁侠飞远的方向，Clint和其他人面面相觑一阵，收起武器：“请记得提醒我，下次一定不要惹钢铁侠生气。”  
Tony确实很生气，他抱着Peter回到大厦，让Karen解除了对方的战甲，然后一言不发把人推进了医疗舱。  
Halen都被他阴沉的脸色吓了一跳，帮Peter安置医疗仪器时悄悄问他：“发生什么了？”  
Peter苦着脸指了指自己的小腹，女医生了然点头，起开身检查他的身体。  
“不用担心，蜘蛛复原能力已经在帮他再造皮肤组织和细胞了，只要好好休息一天就能恢复。”  
听到这里Tony脸色稍微缓和了些，和Halen点点头：“多谢。”  
Halen笑笑没说什么，收拾自己的东西离开了医疗室，把地方留给尴尬的两个人。  
Peter坐起来扯了扯自己的衣服，小心翼翼Tony道歉：“I'm sorry sir,我下次不会这么大意了。”  
Tony紧皱着眉，在他身边坐下：“我确实很生气，但不完全是这个，你最近一直在躲着我，为什么？”  
“我……”Peter张了张嘴欲言又止，最后垂下眼去，“就是期末考试和旅游的事一直在忙，我不是故意的。”  
他就是故意的，那封信像打开了什么潘多拉的魔盒，他只要看见Tony就会想起那个旖旎的梦，当然不敢见男人。  
Tony望着他，眼里沉着阴霾像古井深幽，可惜少年都看不见。许久，男人抬手抚在Peter的伤口处，低声问：“还疼吗？”  
Peter一颤，强压住想要逃开的冲动，红着脸道：“有一点点，但没关系。”  
Tony抬手揉了揉少年毛茸茸的头发：“去房间睡一会儿吧，今天你就住在这边，我会让Happy告诉May不用担心的。”  
“So thanks,Mr.Stark.”  
Peter乖巧点点头，跳下医疗舱一瘸一拐离开了。  
Tony在后面，缓缓收紧触碰过少年的手指，闭了闭眼又复清明。  
或许是知道在的地方很安全，Peter难得的一夜无梦睡到了天亮。  
他打着哈欠去洗漱，掀开睡衣照着镜子看了看昨天狰狞的伤口已经只剩浅浅的疤了，他捏了捏那块肉，放下手开始洗脸。  
他从楼上蹦蹦跳跳下来时候Tony刚好关门进来，手里还拿着一打信：“来的正好，有人大清早给你送信，消息这么灵通？”  
Peter笑容凝住，整个人定在楼梯口。  
Tony看他神色不对，也收起了闲适轻松的表情，他扬了扬罪魁祸首：“不介意我先看看吧？”  
Peter还来不及阻止Tony已经拆开了信，他一目十行读下去，眉梢的淡淡笑意彻底消失了，整封信看到底他的脸色黑的可以和Nick媲美了。  
Tony抖了抖那张纸，声音听不出喜怒：“你这久一直心神不宁就是为了这个？”  
Peter咬着唇垂下头，像某种可怜兮兮的小动物：“I'm sorry,Sir.”  
Tony在沙发上坐下：“有多久了？发生这种事怎么不来找我？”  
“我不想因为这种小事打扰你，我以为自己可以解决的。”Peter小声道，“他一开始在网上发那些评论，我气不过就和他吵了两句，然后他就变本加厉，不知用什么方法查到了我的真实身份，然后就一直在写信给我。”  
“小事？”Tony咀嚼那两个单词，气笑了，“性骚扰都算小事，是不是真的要被对方做一遍那些事你才觉得是大事？”  
Peter瑟缩了一下，怯怯走过去道歉。  
Tony凉凉瞥了他一眼，揉了揉眉心念转瞬间做了决断：“你留在总部，不，和我回家，这里他既然可以送信也不安全，来源我来查。”  
Peter急忙拒绝：“不行，如果我不在May和Ned会有危险，我必须回去。”  
Tony古怪地看着他：“你以为我会让你回去？”  
Peter愕然抬起头：“Sir？”  
Tony也知道自己情绪外露了，他转开视线放缓了语气：“我的意思是他的目标是你，你回不回去都无济于事。我不能放任你继续被跟踪，May和你朋友那边我会让维妮罗卡监视的，钢铁侠的家我想没人有胆子敢靠近。”  
Peter犹豫不决，他偷偷瞥了Tony一眼，在接触到对方焦糖一样温和的眼神后焦躁的心奇迹般平静了下来，点了点头。  
Tony舒展了眉头，温声问：“伤口好些了吗？”  
“已经好的差不多了。”  
“Ok，过来一起吃早饭，我帮你和学校请了假，你今天没事就在大厦自由活动吧。”  
Tony站起来搂着Peter一起走进厨房，那封信被他折叠起来收进了口袋里。

第二天Peter就搬去了长岛Tony的宅邸。  
他本来准备先回家拿两件衣服，但Tony阻止了他，告诉所有东西都准备好了，只消小朋友背着他的书包去就可以。  
Peter嘀咕了声万恶的有钱人，就背着书包跟在Tony后面上了车。  
学校已经开始放暑假了，Peter最终还是和Ned以及带队老师说了自己不去旅游的决定，对方表示谅解，并让他有机会再一起来。  
Peter在长岛的日子格外惬意，那个变态的手再长也确实不可能，他难道能享受一下不那么神经紧绷的生活。  
他不知道Tony怎么跟May说的，对方只在第一天打了个电话来就再没管他，Peter也就心安理得的继续霸占豪宅一隅。  
纽约无战事，Tony基本每天都在家里办公，准确的说是在实验室鼓捣自己的战甲，Peter有时会过去帮忙，更多时候是在旁边坐着写自己的作业。  
他一开始还有一点做客的矜持，后来就不这么拘谨了，不穿鞋光着脚踩在地板上跑来跑去，坐在客厅的高架椅上像只小猫一样喝汽水。Tony怕他受凉，着人给整个房子走动的地方铺上地毯，Pepper为此看自己老板的眼神都变了。  
长岛很少有什么人来，Peter有时候会觉得自己像被Tony泡在蜜罐里圈养的小兔子，蜘蛛侠的警觉机敏都要被男人悄无声息的溺爱给消磨掉。  
他有时也会想提出回家或者出去走走，但Tony总是有各种理由回绝。  
再又一次被拒绝外出后Peter撇着嘴忍不住有些气急：“Sir,我想去看看May，我已经快一个月没见她啦，我很想她，而且你说那个人也很久没有出现了，我可以带着Karen，没人能伤害到蜘蛛侠。”  
“她很好，我昨天才和她通过话，你要是想见她可以视频通讯。”Tony将实验台上新合成的手环小心翼翼抬了起来，在内侧烙上“Tony Stark”的浮印，满意转过来，“抬手。”  
Peter依言乖乖抬起手：“你不会觉得就我们两个人很无聊吗？这是什么？”  
Tony把银光流溢的手环扣在少年白皙纤细的手腕上，满意地眯起眼：“特制的监控手环，我给每个人都弄了一个，来识别进出我别墅人的身份，你可以随时用它召唤自己的蜘蛛战衣，试试。”  
男人托起少年的手，不远处的蜘蛛战衣遥遥浮起，飞到两人面前。  
“Amazing！”Peter眼睛瞬间亮了，他顾不得再纠缠出门的问题，仰着头和Tony开心地说谢谢。  
Tony望着那双星光生辉的澄澈双眼，像瞧着某只心爱的小动物，他移开眼遮掩住眼底无数缱绻爱意。  
Happy过来的时候Peter正趴在沙发上和Dummy玩投球。  
响起的脚步声同时吸引了男孩和机器人的注意力，那个排球失去了方向，划过一条漂亮的弧线准确无误击中了Happy的脑袋。  
他踉跄两步，手里的文件撒了一地：“哎哟！”  
“I'm ssssorry!”  
Peter从沙发上跳下来，惊慌失措帮Happy捡起满地的文件。  
Happy揉着脑袋一脸无语：“Boss要是知道你把他的客厅当运动场你会死的很难看，你知道这里一个花瓶就是我半辈子的薪水吗？”  
Peter吐了吐舌头，讨好地道歉：“我下次会小心的，真的对不起。”  
他将那些文件整理起来递过去，对方接过的瞬间Peter扫到Happy空空如也的手腕，忍不住疑惑：“咦？Happy你没带这个吗？”  
Peter抬起手露出那个银色的手环，Happy瞥了一眼，随口笑道：“那是Boss新给你做的高科技？我可没资格有。”  
“可是Mr.Stark说……”  
他的话说到一半就被熟悉的声音打断：“你怎么过来了？”  
Peter转过身，看见Tony从楼梯口走过来。  
Happy走上前把手里的文件递给他：“Pepper来让我看看你是不是乐不思蜀了，顺便这些东西需要你签个字。”  
“我记得公司是交给Pepper管理了，还说过没倒闭前不要找我。”Tony接过笔和文件，他正要签字，瞥眼看见圆眼无辜看着他的Peter，顿了顿，不着痕迹侧身遮住签字的动作，快速签好扔还给Happy，“出去把门关好。”  
Happy从善如流地照做了。  
Peter在后面看着对方消失，张了张嘴泄气地欲言又止，他转过来想问Tony手环的事，男人却撑着头紧紧皱着眉略显痛苦地扶住沙发扶手。  
Peter吓了一跳，什么疑惑都抛之脑后了，赶紧上前忧心忡忡问：“你还好吧，Mr.Stark?”  
Tony疲倦地呻吟一声：“可能是偏头痛又犯了。”  
“我之前和Ned学过一点按摩，我来帮你。”  
Peter见Tony点头，就小心翼翼坐在旁边，并着腿让男人侧躺下，把手放在对方太阳穴上轻轻来回按揉起来。  
男人温热的呼吸打在膝盖间，Peter心跳忍不住加快了几分，他努力摇摇头将那些杂念甩出去，专心帮Tony缓解疼痛。  
两个人再沙发上耗了一整个下午，晚饭吃的又是中餐，饭后Tony雷打不动去实验室升级他的战甲，Peter则在客厅看两部电影度过了一个晚上。  
不知怎么，那晚明明已经许久没有叨扰过的梦魇又悄然降临在他的枕边。  
梦里他成了一只红色的小蜘蛛，趴在一张银色的网中，他想离开却发现所有肢体都被蛛丝牢牢困住，越想努力挣扎却越被束缚。  
不远黑暗处响起轻微的动响，一头金色的雄狮慢慢踱步过来，棕色的眼里闪着噬人的光。  
Peter大骇，他的四肢挣扎得银丝嗡嗡作响，却不能阻止对方的接近，于是蜘蛛悲鸣出声，瞬间从床上弹了起来。  
梦中令人胆寒的心悸还在，Peter惊魂未定地摸着胸口喘气，过了一会儿他掀开被子去盥洗室。  
在他身后，天花板角落的摄像头无声闪了闪红光。  
房间因为主人的走动而自动亮起微黄的光芒，Peter在洗漱台前鞠了一捧水洗了洗脸，闭着眼平静了一会儿。  
他抬手拿毛巾时瞥见自己手腕上的银色手环，顿了顿，摸上了那个手环，中午Happy的话不自觉浮现在脑海里。  
Tony明明说过他给每个人都配置了，为什么Happy会以为是给自己的新产品？  
他用力了两下没能将那个手环摘下来，心头涌起一阵不安，低头转动着手环，希望找到什么接口。  
忽然他摸到靠手臂内侧的一块浮刻，Peter借着昏暗的灯光看清了手写体的是“Tony Stark”，像某种暗地的所有权宣誓。  
Peter被自己想法逗乐了，他又仔细研究了一下那个签名，电光火石间脑海中闪过某封信写的“Parker”的ark三个字母的连笔，居然和眼前这个重合起来。  
Peter笑倏然消失，如遭雷劈怔在原地。  
他很快回过神来，转过头跌跌撞撞跑出了洗手间，打开柜子把自己的书包翻出来，一股脑把东西全倒在地毯上，跪着从课本作业间找到了他很久之前无意放进去忘记扔掉的一封信。  
Peter颤抖着手把那封信撕开，将里面需要的字母用红笔圈出来，拼成Tony Stark，又唤醒Karen帮忙做成虚拟模型，投影在手环的那串字母上。  
AI很快得出了结论，那行鲜红的99.87%刺痛了Peter的眼睛，像有什么东西轰然倒塌，他颓然萎地。  
脑子里乱糟糟一片，Tony的身影还有那些文字来回穿梭，Peter没有勇气去思考为什么，只觉得头疼欲裂厉害，窒息感抓住他的咽喉。  
Peter捂着头大口喘息，他后知后觉意识到无论Tony出于什么理由做这些事，他都不能再呆在这里了。  
于是他站起来，摇摇晃晃走到楼梯口，稳了稳神，蹑手蹑脚走下楼梯向大门快步走过去。  
他刚到玄关，Friday的声音就响了起来：“Good evening Peter，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
寂静的黑夜里，AI冷冰冰的声音带着令人胆寒的诡异。  
Peter咽了口唾沫，握紧手努力保持镇定：“May刚刚给我发了短信，她可能有急事找我，我要出去一趟，不用告诉Mr.Stark，我明天早上就回来。”  
Friday沉默了一阵，毫不留情戳破他的谎言：“恐怕不行，Peter，在过去20小时内你并未收到任何May的来信。”  
Peter心沉了下去：“好吧，你说什么就是什么，打开门我要出去。”  
“Boss不允许你这么做。”  
Peter登时就被激怒了，他提高声音喝道：“为什么我去哪里要得到他的同意？我难道被他囚禁在这里这么久还不够吗？开门！”  
“恕我不能照做。”  
Peter不再听AI的废话，他冲上前大力拧动门锁，可蜘蛛侠能举起一辆汽车的大力似乎对一扇门不起作用，无论他怎么用力就是纹丝不动。  
Peter泄气拍了一下，咬了咬牙无可奈何放弃，既然大门出不去，那就走别的路。  
他转身朝回走，刚走到客厅时忽然所有灯亮了起来，明晃晃照得Peter一个激灵，站在原地捂住眼睛，等他适应了光线睁开眼，赫然发现自己周围是一圈启动的战甲，眼里泛着不详的蓝光，将他包围在其中。  
“Nooo……”  
Peter毛骨悚然退后。  
背对着楼梯的那两个机器人忽然向两边退开，Peter抬头望去，看见本该在熟睡的男人静静站在楼梯口，脸上还有刚睡醒的慵懒，一双眼沉着阴霾，面无表情睥睨着他。  
Peter不寒而栗，抱着手无措地看着对方一步步走下来。  
“这么晚了你要去哪里？”  
明明对方语气平淡，却让Peter控制不住地瑟瑟发抖，他不自觉朝后退，撞在了冰凉的战甲上，发出一声沉闷的声音。  
少年哆嗦着嘴皮问：“那是你吧？只有你才知道我的身份，也只有你才能如入无人之境般出入学校和复联大厦，Mr.Stark，为什么你要这么做？”  
Tony挑了挑眉没有回答，宛如闲庭信步靠近受惊过度的小兔子。  
Peter满眼警惕地盯着他，男人卸下了在他面前的伪装，毫不掩饰的暴虐意和占有欲让少年恐惧地止不住想逃。  
他哽咽着喊“你不要过来”，一面用力想卸下手腕上的手环，始终不能，气急败坏用手去砸身后的战甲。  
Tony皱起眉头说了今晚第二句话：“不要伤害自己了，这是瓦坎达振金制成的，和美国队长盾牌同一材料，顺便这个手环能抑制你蜘蛛能力。”  
Peter不可置信抬起头，他没发现自己已经满脸泪水，进退无路，只能眼睁睁看着Tony走过来，用绝对占有的姿势将他抱进怀里。  
少年手脚并用地挣扎，失去了蜘蛛能力的力道对男人来说像猫咪撒娇，Tony只是侧过头含住Peter的耳珠，男孩便浑身失力的靠在他怀里，安静又无神地轻喃：“为什么？”  
Tony一手抱着他，一手轻抚着少年柔软的头发，教他看见自己眼里的悲悯。然后男人垂下头在少年裸露的脖颈落下一吻，餍足地叹息：“因为我的爱欲无法抵消，我告诉过你，假如我们再见，我绝对不会放你离开，我的小夜莺。”  
Peter浑身颤栗，他绝望地闭上眼睛。  
天尚破晓，日月交替的一丝白悄然潜进严遮密布的窗户，落在猩红的地毯上。  
屋子里檀腥味还没散尽，不难想象发生了怎样激烈淋漓的情事。  
Peter蜷缩在Tony怀里，他脸上还挂着未干的泪痕，睡着了也不安稳，紧紧皱着眉头无助地靠着男人的胸口。  
他昨晚被Tony压着狠狠做了三回，又累又怕，对方结束后就埋在枕头里睡着了，自然也不会知道熟睡后男人用一根细细的银链栓住了他的双足，所有噩梦成真。  
Tony用手指勾弄着少年小巧脚踝上的银链，链子触碰铃铛的铃声清脆，他不自觉露出一点笑，近乎痴迷地俯身，怜惜地在Peter裸露的肩头落下一串吻。  
“My Artemis……”  
他也不知道这种病态的迷恋从何而来，等自己察觉，他已经像被达芙妮迷惑的太阳神，只管追逐着少年跳跃的身影，再移不开视线。  
是忍到极致的生疼才出手，所有人都是他的提线木偶，密密麻麻编织成一张大网最终要他如愿以偿，现在，这只满纽约乱跑的小蜘蛛，终于是他的了。  
（end）


End file.
